ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shimmerfeather
Hello Curse you! You robbed me of giving you my category rant, and I was actually in the mood to give it! xD Anyway, it's nice to meet you (I put meat at first x3), I'm this wiki's founder, Bloodstar18, but you can call me Bloody (my most common nickname). So, thank you for putting the correct categories on your story (what an interesting title x3), and by your doing of that, I assume you've read all of the pages linked to in the Welcome message, but if not, you should go do that now. Hope you become a part of this wiki's community! Bai. [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 01:47, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Lol, good, cause I love categories :3 *hugs back* Who are your friends? [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 19:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Well Brighty and Sparta are already my friends, FC doesn't get on enough, you just joined and Las hasn't been on long enough x3 but I'm sure you all will eventually. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 01:43, May 9, 2013 (UTC) *hugs back* [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 00:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol, thanks x3 I was trying to write some more of it last night, but it just didn't seem right D: But just hope I get it done in time Dx That's the main reason I joined, was to spur me on to finishing it. I have never finished '''anything before in my life (writing wise). [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 22:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Dx I usually start something, and then it slowly dies. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 23:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome!!! Go make the page!!! Wait... Who is the thrid charrie? Skypaw and Rainpaw are the only ones in. Hmm... I could go as one of my charries Tawnypaw to write as, or if you have a different cat in mind I could play them as well :D SILVERCause' every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you... 18:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shimmer, I saw your message to Honeyrose, and just FYI, I'm the founder and made the rules. The rule in question is saying that if someone who shouldn't be in chat, and is in chat, and there are no staff in chat at the same time, users should tell a staff member (me or Honey preferably), and not doing so will result in a ban. Now, obviously, if there are multiple user on chat, then only one needs to come tell us, they should just specifity which users where on at the time. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score]] 23:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol,um on a lot more that honey is xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 09:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) That's a good question. I didn't write the rules. Bloody did. He's the founder and the only things I wrote on the rule pages was that I was the main admin. You would have to ask him, but I think it means that you have no right to take control of the situation and should only report it. Just my guess. :) Impress me 19:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes that'd be great! And btw, Tawnypaw looks just like Tawnypelt, I guess. I don't really know any other way to make her look xD SILVERCause' every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you... 23:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I'll read it right now :D SILVERCause' every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you... 00:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re I'd love to be the tom, and once you reply I'll give you his name and description, I need a bit of time to think. xD -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:18, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hickorystep - brown marbled tabby tom with thick fur, and striking yellow eyes. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 23:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Wut? o.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 22:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You put that in the comment. Along with writing, I can also read ya know :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 23:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 04:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Seriuoly? Shadow is featured?!?! OMG! Also, it's fine if you need to drop out. Maybe a month wasn't long enough, haha.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 15:26, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Warning http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 17:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC)